


Expression

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: A simple rule, use your body to tell a story





	Expression

~~~~

The place was a haven for special types of people. Most of the time Kakashi did not belong in a place like this. He honestly still did not but he was here to participate but to observe and the target of his interest was obliviously living it up.

“Who would have thought he would be doing like this.” Asuma mused as he sipped his beer. “Did you have any clue that he was up to something like this Kakashi?”

Kakashi snorted as he gave his friend the look that remark deserved. “I knew something was behind his one eighty in behaviour. If Shikamaru was to practically change personality overnight and become what everyone expected of him what would you think?”

“A clone.” Asuma snorted as his gaze flicked back to Kakashi’s student. “He seems at home. He found a strange way to express himself.”

“Classical is not challenging enough.” Kakashi murmured as the crowd surrounding the dancers on the floor cheered loudly. “He prefers to shake it up and do the unexpected. Something like what we teach, what we do is something that stifles him. It’s hard but to him it is not fun.” Kakashi gestured to where the dancers were relocating to the centre of the dance floor where bouncers were hurriedly removing a panel in the floor.

“And this is?” Asuma winced as the youth they were watching threw himself into the trampoline backwards to only bounce back up regain his balance and taunt his opponent.

“It’s fun.” Kakashi murmured as the youth’s hoody fell back to reveal Naruto’s blonde hair. He arched his brow at Naruto’s lewd gesture towards his opponent which incited the crowd.

“Did he just?” Asuma gaped as Naruto grabbed his crotch and jerked before falling back onto the trampoline. He bounced once before he flipped to the other side.

“Tell the guy he wasn’t worthy of sucking his dick?” Kakashi asked. “I guess he just did.”

“That shouldn’t be humanly possible.” Asuma winced as the music changed and so did Naruto’s style.

“Our generation did it rather well.” Kakashi mused. “But this is different to then.”

“Yeah our robot was simple and easy. That...”Asuma chuckled. “That’s difficult but sort of cool.”

“They think so too.” Kakashi mused. He could hear the cheers rising as Naruto used the entire room as his stage. “Anything goes and he pushes it to the limits.” Naruto’s moves were getting him close to his opponent once again.

“His legs.” Asuma laughed as Naruto continued on.

“Break the legs…or something like that.” As Naruto copied his opponent’s move. “He is a surprise.”

“Anything goes huh. But these aren’t the nicest sort of crowd.” Asuma muttered. “He’s reckless to come alone.”

“He’s not alone and he isn’t the only one.” Kakashi chuckled. He nodded in another direction causing Asuma and turn and see what he saw. Sasuke was on a barstool a while away his gaze on the dancers a smile playing on his lips as he nodded along to the beat.

“Is that Sasuke?” Asuma breathed. “What is he. The getaway car?”

“Even Sasuke would stand out for that.” Kakashi chuckled. He tilted his glass to upstairs where others were peering over watching. Sakura was gripping the railing a huge smile on her face as she bounced along with the others next to her. “Sakura drove them. She dances too but not as obviously and often as our little hyper active blonde.”

“The school won’t like this. They are risking so much being here.” Asuma muttered. “This is dangerous.”

“I know.”

“How did you find out? He might be your student but for you to know this much. Did Kushina and Minato say something?”

“No.” Kakashi admitted. “I found this out entirely on my own.” Naruto’s hoody slid back again allowing him to see the delight in the blonde’s eyes and the huge smile on his face. Kakashi ignored the rising lust in himself and took another shot instead.

X

Even his walk was different to how he was at the school. This was a prowl, a stalk. A boy in his element. Kakashi loved it. He wanted to see it closer, he wanted to be the one being stalked towards but all things came in good time.

Kakashi motioned for Asuma to turn back around and he adjusted the hat on his head cramming his silver hair from view.

“Hey old man.” Naruto greeted the bartender a little distance away from Kakashi. His voice carried over the throbbing beat. “My usual then I gotta split.”

“Always running so quickly.” The bartender complained. A glass spun down the bar towards Naruto. “From tonight alone at least twenty want to battle you. You’re crazy Naruto.”

“Really?” Naruto mused. He played with the glass. “Not crazy as much as free. Able to blow off steam.”

“School?” The bartender leaned over the bar in front of Naruto and adjusted his shades. “The offer still stands. The serious stuff brings serious competition and cash.”

“It also requires a team.” Naruto laughed. “That isn’t a good idea for me. I like this. I do me and I don’t worry about anyone but my partner or my opponent. That’s way too big for me.” Naruto laughed. “Also too visual. Right now I’m a random.”

“Also a big money pull.” The bartender stroked his blonde beard. “Sasuke going to do his thing this week?”

“When he gets up that’s how you’ll know.” Naruto scoffed. “That’s the kind of bastard he is.”

“But that’s a little more than expected. You went for the trampoline and destroyed that punk.” Naruto and the bartender bumped fists. “What’s going on Naruto?”

“Just gotta burn some steam.” Naruto shrugged. “Class is tomorrow.”

“Rules and routine eh?” The bartender chuckled.

“That’s not the only problem.” Naruto grunted. He tossed back his glass and shook his head. “Now I can face tomorrow and the tights.”

“You’re crazy Naruto.” The bartender laughed.

X

It was amazing. The switch between personalities. Naruto followed every instruction perfectly. He went through the routines with no problems. No distractions and he just faded into the class. It was amazing and it did not suit Naruto at all.

The more Kakashi saw Naruto dance the more he was convinced the boy was in the wrong department. But there was no way he would be able to tell his old teacher and the man’s wife any of that. They were good, Naruto did well so that was enough.

But Naruto never had the look in his eyes that he did when he was performing with the town’s riffraff. His eyes shone, his body flowed and he had a good damn time.

Kakashi glanced behind himself to where the class were following the steps he was demonstrating. Naruto’s expression was plain just like a doll’s. From Naruto, such a thing was worrying. Yet there was little he could do.

The school was routed in tradition. This was the last year of his contract. He could escape this soon enough but these ones now learning would be leaving with the wrong impressions.

Tradition was fine but it should be enjoyed. Some people were not made for the old ways. The old traditions were not for everyone. There was nothing wrong with that. Change should be welcomed but what could he do?

Kakashi ran through his routine in almost a daze. He knew Sakura did the transition well. She loved both. The change and the tradition. Sasuke…it was hard to know what exactly he loved but he was proud of his excelling in traditional dance. Naruto on the other hand. Hated his accomplishments in tradition. Kakashi… he was still unsure how to help.

X

His phone and his music was his balm to get through the day. When the break came Naruto jammed on his headphones and found somewhere quiet where he could cool off in peace. There was only so much of the school he could take.

Of course it was a school so nowhere was ever quiet for long, requiring him to keep finding new places. Which was how Naruto ended up in the third building on the under construction corridor on the teacher’s floor.

His feet were light as he walked. His steps not belonging to street dances but the things he currently learned at school. With a few upper body movements from the clubs of course. Naruto crept his way down the corridor before something caught his eye.

The studio that should be closed was being used. Two dim lights all that were on but it was enough to see what was going on. Naruto frowned as he watched the figure inside stretch.

It was only when he saw the person do a jump that he had seen before. Many times before, almost daily. It was when he had seen that jump that it clicked. Naruto gaped as his teacher ran through a dance he had never seen before.

He had seen the basics. But he could not put a story or tradition to it something like this was more than unexpected. In the tights, Kakashi’s muscles printed through and Naruto was able to see through the two-way mirror just how Kakashi was moving.

Naruto could read his opponents moves but with Kakashi it was near to impossible. This was nothing like he had learned in the school. There was no pattern and whatever the story behind Kakashi’s jumps and twists, it was a hard one…and Naruto could not find it in himself to look away. Something that when it came to this school and these dances he had never felt before.

And he wanted to memorize it. He wanted to copy this because even though Kakashi’s face was covered as it always was, Naruto had the feeling that the man was feeling free. Naruto lightly pressed his fingers to the mirror and wished he had enough guts to open the door and watch from up close.

His fingers clenched. But of course, he wanted more than that. That was the problem.

X

Naruto had been exposed to many sorts of music since he started occupying the clubs. Everything went. It was the one place he would say music from all over the word played at least once. At least those for clubs.

Naruto hid his face in Sasuke’s shoulder as they watched Sakura compete. Naruto had never heard the songs before so he had declined dancing but Sakura had allowed herself to be dragged onto the floor by the foreigners.

“Go already.” Sasuke snorted and Naruto rolled his eyes.

“No way. I need to practice that before I look like that guy.” Naruto snorted. He gestured to the guy attempting to keep up with the foreigners.

“It’s not that hard. It’s all in the hips.” Sasuke sounded bored and Naruto rolled his eyes.

“I know it is in the hips.” Naruto pointed out. “But it is not that easy.”

“It’s like sex.” Sasuke shrugged dislodging Naruto. Naruto scoffed when the boy slipped away from him to disappear into the crowd. The boy always had to have the last word.

“Seat taken?” A pleasant voice said and Naruto from the corner of his eye saw someone slide into the free seat.

“No problem he’s not coming back.” Naruto shrugged. He turned to greet whoever took the seat and his blood froze. Kakashi had slid his hoody back and had made himself comfortable on the bar stool next to Naruto. “Oh shit.” He whimpered.

X

“I can explain?” Naruto asked. He had shakily relocated to an upstairs booth at Kakashi’s request.

“I hope you can.” Kakashi mused. “But not to me. I already know everything.”

That was not possible. “Everything?” He questioned.

“Everything.” Kakashi said and the certainty in his voice made Naruto believe him.

“What now?” Naruto muttered. He was not looking to whatever would happen. His parents would be pissed. He would be thrown out the school for sure which would make his parents more upset.

“Hmm.” Kakashi put back on his hoody and stood up. “For now. Just watch me a bit.”

X

It was a song that was popular. A little slow but with enough beat to play in a club and not slow dance. There was rap in it, a reason the song ended up in Naruto’s playlists. He watched as Kakashi made his way through the throng of dancers.

He gaped when Kakashi tapped the shoulder of a woman. His mouth opened wider when he recognised her. That was Asuma’s girlfriend. The smile on her face made Kakashi confused.

But when Kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets and backslided away a small distance and Kurenai followed Naruto gaped.

His teacher danced like them? Well not exactly like them. Naruto watched Kakashi run through a few well known popping moves before he grasped Kurenai around the waist. The air around them had changed and one thing about the club. They loved shows.

Kurenai looked amused as Kakashi as she was pulled backwards but all too soon Kakashi released her and the two faced each other. Kurenai’s hands made jerky movements as she grasped Kakashi’s shoulders her hands jerking to a stop with each pulse of the beat. But all too soon that stopped and Naruto’s mouth dropped open when Kurenai executed a spilt her hands trailing down Kakashi’s chest before they stopped at his belt. Naruto flushed even as the crowd cheered and those two laughed.

And Kurenai made her way to her feet once more her moves fluid and boneless. But Naruto’s gaze was on Kakashi who had slid away from her his hands shoved in his pockets once more. The music was fluid as well and Naruto’s eyes darted around the club as people got caught up in Kakashi’s rhythm.

He was used to causing it. But he only saw it rarely. People were satisfied in just watching. Kakashi grabbed a woman with a coat on and Naruto choked as he recognized Anko. Her smirk as Kakashi dragged her back before the two of them executed a slow power slide made his head spin.

Kakashi was moving gracefully but the way he danced was different. His feelings were on display. His stage gradually widening.

Anko slid until she reached Kurenai and Naruto yelped at the kick Kurenai aimed at Anko. Obviously fake but not what he expected. Kakashi moved until he was beside the two dancers and his finger movements were as if he were at a puppet show. When Kurenai and Anko moved as his fingers moved Naruto quickly realized what Kakashi was doing.

And it was amazing. He had seen such things before but never by people he knew. He had wanted to do the puppet technique with someone ever since he had seen it performed live but Sasuke refused and he and Sakura did not have the rhythm down but Kakashi, Kurenai and Anko did it flawlessly. Seamlessly.

It was amazing.

Kakashi watched as the battle continued to the hype of those watching. Anko was upfront but Kurenai flowed almost boneless. When the two women locked hands and looked to Kakashi Naruto found himself breathless. Kakashi’s hands moved as if he were conducting a great piece. And Kurenai and Anko sagged in tune. Soon enough the two women were crumpled on the floor.

Kakashi’s entire body flowed around like a wave and Naruto was unable to stop the cheer that rose from his throat. He watched Kakashi’s body move before the man executed a spin not unlike the ones in his classes but the flip he did at the end that carried him right over the fallen women was definitely something new. His heart was in his throat as the two women rose as Kakashi fell.

The slow popping the three engaged in afterwards made his heart stutter. He never thought he would see something like this. He still had difficulty believing he was actually seeing it.

When Kakashi had told him to watch him. What had he been trying to say?

What was this?

X

“Nice.” Naruto commented when Kakashi slid back into the booth. Kakashi made an agreeing sound as his blood hummed and sang. “I don’t get it.” Naruto said softly. “What was that about?”

“I won’t squeal?” Kakashi chuckled. He glanced back to the floor that had heated up after his performance. “What did you learn?”

“That the old dances aren’t the only thing you know?” Naruto asked in confusion. “That you’ve paid more attention to me than I was aware of?”

“There are many different ways of expression.” Kakashi said softly. “Once you enjoy yourself, it should not matter. Everything comes from something.”

Naruto sat forward. “I know about expression. That’s why I’m here.” Naruto sounded frustrated. “They don’t teach this in schools and with Danzo running the school I’m not going to be getting this anywhere else.”

“I know.” Kakashi murmured. “But I’m not telling you to stop.” He pointed out. “This is rather healthy all things considered.” His gaze drifted back to the dance floor. “And all things considered I haven’t had this much fun for a long time.” He took a chance and slid his hand across the table. Naruto eyed his hand in confusion. “You’re good Naruto.”

“I know that.” Naruto sounded confused. “But that’s here. Everywhere else is the same and…”

“Boring.” Kakashi said softly. Naruto’s gaze met his startled and he smiled. “I know you a little better than you give me credit for.”

“It’s not bad.” Naruto shrugged. “Just I keep thinking of ways to make it better you know? Fun. Challenging but it is the same thing each time unless we are learning something new. And that does not come too often. I don’t mind it too much.” Naruto’s gaze fell to the table top. “But this place is tons better than the school.”

“Yeah.” Kakashi said softly. He touched Naruto’s hand with his and watched the boy meet his gaze again. “I know.”

He watched understanding bloom in Naruto’s gaze and waited until the boy spoke. “How often have you seen me dance?”

“Lots of times.” Kakashi responded. He bit back his shiver when Naruto’s fingers wrapped around his own.

“If you’re not too tired.” Naruto grinned. “Want to dance with me?”

“Like?” Kakashi questioned. “I’ve seen you and Sakura dance. And I’ve seen the stuff you and Sasuke do.”

“I can’t believe I never noticed you here.” Naruto blinked. “But… nothing too big. I just want to go with the flow. With whatever I’m feeling.” Naruto stood up his hand still with Kakashi’s.

“And what’s that?”

“Well who knows.” Naruto shrugged. “I guess we’ll dance until we figure it out.” The music track changed. A song Kakashi knew he liked. “Well isn’t this song inappropriate.”

“Then that means it is just perfect for now.” Kakashi laughed as he stood up. “So?”

“Let me take the lead first.” Naruto laughed. “Then… I’ll show you what I’m feeling. Quick question. You drive here?”

“Yes I did.” Kakashi said amused.

“Good.” Naruto brought out his phone and sent off a quick text. “I came with Sakura. You leaving with Kurenai and Anko?”

“Both their respective rides are here.” Kakashi said dryly. “And eager to take them home.  I’m alone.”

Naruto slid his phone back into his pocket. “Not for much longer.” He teased right before he took off for the floor his moves fluid and teasing. A taste for what Kakashi knew he would have to endure.


End file.
